Frosted Rabbit Holes
by Acidicbreeze
Summary: Elsa had a friendship bloom between herself and a fellow neighbor, Jack. He soon breaks her trust but is then forced into an arranged marriage with him. Weeks before the marriage, Elsa is sent into a mystical world meeting creatures of her dislike, which unexpectedly may change her mind on Jack. Alice In Wonderland Au
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to . I was bored and came up with a jelsa version of alice in wonder land. I hope you enjoy!**

_Elsa glanced around at her surroundings, a wary expression washed over her face._

_"How can this be?" She whispered doubtfully to herself and examined the odd looking trees, whose branches curled and twisted into weird patterns. The wind seemed to pull at her hair. It whispered and wailed her name gently as it blew in between every crack and opening. Elsa glanced down at herself and saw a card at her feet. She bent down and grasped the card between her milky fingers. _

_"How odd..." She murmured and studied the odd card. Her fingers seemed to leave small frost imprints on the delicate card. Elsa examined the back of the card, which had a transition of light to dark blue and a harsh geometrical pattern of frost that dusted the edges. She twirled the card to face the frost. The card had a dark shape of which seemed to be a waist up picture of a man, but no detail or face for that matter, decorated the silhouette. A curvy J was diagonal from each other on the card. Also, what seemed to be a half a heart was fitted next to the J's. _

_"Jack of hearts? But where is the other half?" Elsa wondered to herself. She stayed looking at the card until a loud yelp broke her from her train of though. _

_"I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye, I'm late, I'm late!" Elsa turned sharply, the card falling from her fingertips. She was taken aback when she saw something, or perhaps someone, leap down a rabbit hole. The odd creature had white rabbit ears perched on a furry white scalp. It wore a long white jacket and a red vest with gold pipping was seen from the back with light grey dress pants. A golden stop watch hung from a chain that was clipped to a pocket, but it was impossible to see the face of the creature. Elsa took weary steps towards the hole and before she was able to look down the hole she disappeared in a black mist._

"Elsa?! Yoo-hoo, wakey wakey sleepy head!" Elsa's head shot up to collide with her sisters.

"Ouch!" They both shrieked. Elsa blinked away her blurry vision to see her sister perched in front of her.

"Anna what is it? I was just having the most peculiar dream-." But Anna cut her off.

"You can sleep later, the Frosts are coming for a visit and you need to get ready! Dinner will be ready in an hour or so." Anna said, rolling on the balls of her feet.

"Why do they have to visit now? They will be seeing us in a few weeks anyway." Elsa groaned glumly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"It's not that bad... And come on you used to be friends with Jack, what happened between you two?" Elsa opened and closed her mouth slightly looking for a response to tell her sister but no words came out. Soon the silence was broken by the snap of twigs and rustle of leafs.

"Sometimes I wonder myself that too, but I can never come up with a legit response." A voice above them said. Elsa couldn't help but bare her teeth and scowl. Anna and Elsa both looked up to meet Jack hanging lazily from a branch and staring at them. Jack's tousled white hair fell in loose threads. His eyes darted over to Elsa's most of the time to either get a bitter glare or no eye contact at all. The grin across his face slowly faded and he grimaced with hurt, but it only lasted for a second when he noticed Anna still staring at him. He faked a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"You should probably get down from there. You don't want to slip and hurt yourself." Anna called out to him with an arched eyebrow.

"Let him stay up there, it would do me good if he fell." Elsa whispered to Anna, making her voice purposely loud enough for Jack to hear.

"I heard that." Jack muttered half heartedly and fell heavily to the ground, picking twigs and leafs from his hair. Elsa just slouched against the tree her eyes either aliened with the ground or the sky.

"I should go back to the house." Jack grunted and gave a foolish solute. He then turned tail and stalked off through the thick forests.

"You know you don't have to be that rude. He is just trying to befriend you again Elsa." Anna turned back to face her sister. When Elsa didn't reply Anna started to walk back to the house.

"Remember, dinner is in an hour!" Anna called over her shoulder and continued her hike. A long silence soon followed after the crunch of crisp leafs from Anna's boots disappeared. The silence wrung through Elsa's ears, easing her eyes lower. Sleep soon washed over her once again.

_Elsa was, again, in the odd forest. The curls of the branches whistled and clapped together. A peculiar melody then rung through the forest._

Back in the Arendale's household:

"Oh dear where can she be!" Mrs. Arendale's shrill voice rang through the house, echoing off the walls. It had been an hour and a half since Elsa was last seen in the forest and both the Frost's and Arendale's were worrying over the missing female.

"Ve mustn't be oblivious to everything and stay in zhe house. Ve vill create a small search party to look for zhe poor girl." A tall, slightly chubby yet muscular, man with a thick beard said thoughtfully, his voice thick in a rich Russian accent. A girl with a pixy haircut with her hair varying in multiple colors nodded. A young boy next to her who was short and had golden locks agreed as well and so did a fairy tall man with bluish black hair. Everyone else in the room followed sweet. Both families were spread into groups of two or three and quickly left to their designated areas. Jack and Anna had been both paired and chosen to search the west part of their territory, or the forest that Elsa was last seen.

"Alright I'll search this side of the forest..." Anna's voice was shaky and saddened as she pointed into an area of thick wood and bushes. "And you check over there. We meet back here in an hour or so." Anna pointed over Jack's shoulder. Jack felt Anna's pain. He knew Elsa didn't want to marry him, which deeply saddened him, but did she really run away for this?

"Do you think she is ok?" Jack asked Anna wearily.

Anna replied with a lift of her shoulders that soon sagged. "I'm not sure but I know she can probably care for herself. I just hope we can get her back soon... Hopefully she didn't run away. What did happen between the two of you?"

Jack quickly waved off the topic. "I don't know." He said simply, yet the memory pained him. Anna gave him a look then turned to the deep pines, stalking off checking every place where Elsa may be. Jack as well walked into the other direction. Jack soon approached where Elsa was resting earlier. He peered through the bracken hedges to see Elsa sleeping piece fully under a dark oak. The oaks branches curled and seemed to brush against her delicate features in the breeze. She looked like a fallen angle. Jack had a sharp intake of breath and went to her resting figure. He hadn't noticed a twisted root by his foot and ended up tripping and falling by Elsa's side. Jack's head hit the tree's hard bark and he ended in a sleepy daze.

_He opened his eyes to be laying on a checker board floor. He had shattered pieces of glass littered around him. The room was full of looking glasses which seemed to shimmer and glow._

**Thank you for reading! I should add new chapters every day or every other day.**

**Stay fabulous darlings ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa raised the hem of her dress, feeling a silly like texture under her finger tips. She looked down and her eyes widened. She was wearing a crystallized ice blue dress which had delicate frost patterns covering it. She had long sleeves and a heart shaped bodice which was connected to a long cape. She didn't notice her mouth was gapped open until the melody soon hit her ears again snapping her back to reality. Elsa glanced around her to soon see frost covered two paw prints. The prints paced around Elsa as if the creature owning it was examining her. The invisible creature then walked away and somehow walked up the tree, in what seemed an upright position. The frost stopped growing and a wide smile was soon visible, the only thing that was odd was that the grin was disembodied. Soon a pair of ice blue eyes, with its pupils in slits, appears above the smile.

"Why hello dear." The teeth clicked against each other as the creature talked.

"Now who are you?" Elsa asked, biting her lip in an unsure gesture.

"Me?" The creature asked and started to reveal itself. On the branch sat...

"Jack?" Elsa asked wearily. Jack... Or at least a creature version of him was on the curled branch. He wore a black trench coat, dark purple pants, and a white dress shirt. A pink and magenta scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck. Lastly dark pink and purple gloves covered his hands, only revealing his fingers. The odd part was he had a pink and magenta tail and cat ears.

"Oh no dear, the name is Cheshire Cat. And you are?" Ja- no Cheshire Cat tipped what seemed an invisible hat, but instead his ears tipped off his head.

"Jack or Cheshire Cat for that matter... Are your sure you're not playing a trick on me, because if you are, oh I-" Elsa started saying with narrowed eyes and a scowl etched into her delicate features.

"Oh no deary, I would play no trick to someone as beautiful as you! Now I suppose I didn't catch your name?" The cat smirked, his lips curled back revealing sharp teeth on the top right of his mouth.

"Oh... Elsa." She said trying not to be rude.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful female! Welcome to wonderland!" Cheshire Cat widened his arms in a welcoming state then leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know-" Elsa started but Cheshire Cat stopped her.

"Oh no dear I possibly do not answer questions. You may want to see the Mad Hatter. There will be a tea party oh so soon and I believe the white rabbit will be there as well! Oh, what fun!" Cheshire Cat laughed.

"My, oh can you help me get there?" Elsa pleaded bit then she saw the oddest thing.

"Can you stand on your head?" The cat somehow removed his head and was now standing on it.

"Oh please?" She pleaded once more. Cheshire Cat then grinned and put is head back on.

"Very well, follow me!" He explained and once more his peculiar la-di-da's filled the forest. Cheshire disappeared again, in which Elsa had to follow the frost patterns left behind by his paw prints. Elsa clumped up the ends of her dress and tried to run down the creature. Geometrical frost patterns soon started covering every tree and Elsa lost which direction to go in.

"Oh no, where to now? Oh sir, may you help me?" Elsa glanced around to see the odd creature she saw earlier. His ears twitched as if he heard her but he didn't turn around.

"I'm late, I'm late! I can't stay and chat-" Then he turned around to face her. "Oh but for someone as beautiful as you, my work can surely wait! Now what do you need, lovely?" The creature checked his watch and put it back into his pocket. He looked exactly like Jack, again, but she didn't question it. He fixed his red vest and white coat.

"Oh well I was on my way to the tea party, Mad Hatter's tea party. And by any chance may you help me?" Elsa said and fidgeted with her braid.

"Of course, I was just going there myself-"

"Elsa." She said.

"Ah then I was just going there myself Elsa. Follow me dear." With that he started hopping away with Elsa on his tail... Literally. They entered a large field. In the center sat a large table. As she expected their sat Cheshire Cat with whom she expected to be the Mad Hatter. The Mad Hatter had a large top hat. Wrapped around the center was a red ribbon. He wore a forest green trench coat with a purple inside. His pants were striped with the colors of grey and black and he had boots on. A black bow was wrapped around his neck but his face was not clear to her.

"...then he had the audacity to call me, mad!" The Mad Hatter stated furiously.

"Oh the nerve!" The Cheshire Cat stated, the sharp toothed smile still painted on his face.

Cheshire's eyes then turned to look at Elsa and the White Rabbit. "It seems the White Rabbit and our new hurt his here!"

"New guest? New guest!? Oh we mustn't we have no room! We can not afford another guest at our tea party!" The Mad Hatter explained then turned to look at Elsa.

Jack's Pov:

"What is this place?" Jack looked around wearily, he sat up and identified his surroundings. He felt the gently touch of rose petals at his finger tips. He looked down to see he had white and red rose petals around himself. On top of the roses lay one card at the center. Jack picked it up.

In the front of the card two Q's were diagonal from each other. Next to both Q's what seemed to be half a heart was fitted next to it. The half of the heart faced the outside of the car. A glittery silhouette of a female was seen in the center of the card. The back of the card was a transition from a light to dark blue. A delicate frost pattern was etched into the colors. His fingers left geometrical frost patterns on the cats.

"How odd..." Jack stated and examined the frost and then his finger tips. He pocketed the card and then examined the mirrors. In the looking glass, instead of seeing himself he saw an image of Elsa. His mouth gapped open like a fish. Like always she was gorgeous, he didn't deserve her. Why did it all have to plummet, why was he so selfish?


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa took a step back before the Mad Hatter's and Elsa's eyes met. He looked at her and his eyes widened. Again, he looked exactly like Jack.

"Oh well a gorgeous guest like you should have a right to stay. Tea?" The Mad Hatter asked but before she could say anything he picked up a tea kettle and stood up. He held out his hand and tilted over the tea kettle. Elsa was amazed when a small cup platter and a tea cup squeezed itself out of the kettle soon followed by steaming tea and two sugar cubes. He held it out to her and Elsa took it thankfully.

She put the cup up to her lips. "Do any of you know how to leave Wonderland?" She asked after taking a small sip.

"Leave? Us? Nope! If anything you should ask the Caterpillar." They said, their voices chorused into one.

"Oh now, where can I find the Caterpillar?" Elsa asked curiously, setting down the tea platter.

"Now you take a right, a left, another left, turn right, go straight, then another right." Cheshire Cat said levitating over his chair.

"Please, don't be silly!" The White Rabbit scoffed. "Just go straight that way and you should enter a mushroom gorge. You should find the Caterpillar there." He said thoughtfully.

"Thank you, now of you please I'll be on my way!" Elsa said getting up and waving goodbye as she headed off. Elsa soon entered the mushroom gorge that the White Rabbit mentioned. She touched a smooth blue mushroom, but she quickly pulled away. Her hands left frost on the mushroom.

"How odd..." She looked at her hands, then continued the journey through the gorge. Soon she came across a large mushroom. On the mushroom, mounds of books were cluttered on it. In the center sat, who could have guessed... Another Jack look alike! He had black trousers and a white shirt. A think pair of black frames glasses sat on his nose. On the Caterpillar's lap sat a thick book, about three times as thick as an original Oxford Dictionary. He was what seemed only one fifth through the book which honestly probably took months to read through and through.

"Uh hello, are you the Caterpillar?" Elsa asked and clasped her hands together in the front of herself.

He looked up. "Ah Elsa! Good to finally see you dear."

"You know me?" She asked slightly unsure and she but her lip.

"Sit down dear." Elsa sat down hesitantly.

"Now Elsa, I know why your here and how you can leave, but first you must realize why you are here." He stated closing the book and crossing his arms in front if himself.

"Did you notice anything about everyone here?" The Caterpillar asked and widened his arms as if welcoming the world around him.

"Well, everyone is quiet... Odd here." Elsa started and rubbed her hands together.

"Right you are Elsa, for the first part. If you hadn't seen, each, per say creature, harbors a main emotion."

The Caterpillar said carefully. "Cheshire Cat is as you said, odd or quiet peculiar. The Mad Hatter is mad in both ways you see.. In frustration and in eh craziness. The White Rabbit is, well the workaholic. As you see I am the most knowledgable one. Lastly, the one you haven't met. The Jack of Hearts is the ruler, the ruling side. What do you see that's familiar with each creature?" The Caterpillar asked.

"Jack."

"Yes, do you know why?" The Caterpillar asked curiously and Elsa titled her head.

"We are basically all of him, Jack I mean, we are each connected to him and we are the emotions he shows and has." He chuckled half heartedly.

"Where is happiness?" Elsa blink up at him and frowned slightly.

"Happiness comes with love, and love had dissolved from him like sand through fingers."

"Where had it gone?" She was now getting curious.

"Why you should now dear." Elsa raised a defiant eyebrow but before she can say anything the Caterpillar interrupted her. "Oh look, it seems you shall now meet the Jack of Hearts." Elsa got up and looked over her shoulder. Jack, or the Jack of Hearts, was stepping through the gorges. He wore a red royal cloak which had black on the inside with what seemed to be snow leaped fur on the lining. A white dress shirt was under cloak. He wore black trousers and royal boots. Lastly a golden crown was perched on his head. His hand was on a golden hilt of a sword.

"Ah Caterpillar, have you heard of someone entering Wonderland? We both know-" He than noticed Elsa and his eyes widened. "Ah and I supposed you dear are the one who has come to visit Wonderland." The Jack of Hearts smiled warmly.

"You said there was a problem?" The Caterpillar asked and a smirk grew on his face.

The Jack of Hearts was taken aback "Of course not, if anything it is a pleasure." He gave a quick bow to Elsa who was unsure to do at first. She picked up the middle of her long dress and dipped her head.

"Now if you don't mind me asking you for dinner?" The Jack of Hearts asked. Elsa looked up at the Caterpillar, her eyebrows knitted together. He waved her off as a signal to go. He opened up the large book on his lap again.

"I suppose..." Elsa said and the Jack of Hearts smiled. "Follow me dear."

Jack's Pov:

The next mirror he looked at triggered a deep memory. What he looked at was a crown of vine, flowers, and twigs. He felt a heavy weight in his pocket and took out a small crown which looked exactly as the one on the looking glass. After all this time Jack found a way to preserve the delicate thing.

_Jack had just moved to a new rich place yatta yatta yatta. His family actually owned a large territory, acres and Acres of land surrounding their large house. Naturally he would want to explore so he sneaked out when his family was unpacking the boxes. At this time he was only ten. Jack pushed back the shrubs to find a beautiful meadow. And in the center sat what seemed to be a fallen angle. Jack felt heat rise to his face as he examined the young girl. She seemed to be about his age. Her hair was platinum blond and was in a small braid down her back. She wore a dark blue dress with black piping. A small light blue collar was around her neck and a black head band lay neatly in her think hair. The girl was sitting on the flower dotted grass. A small white rose that was tinted a light blue was next to her lips. Jack stalked closer to her soon noticing her eyes were closed and her face was pointed to the sky. Light freckles dusted her features and Jack couldn't help but stare in awe. Her crimson red lips were bent in a small smile._

_"Hello." Jack said when he finally snapped out of his daze. The girls eyes fluttered open revealing the most beautiful sapphire eyes and a small gasp escaped her lips. She fell backwards and her hands clenched the thick grass under her. Her chest was moving fast when she was trying to steady her breath. _

_"Eh sorry." Jack said and stuck out his hand to help her up. She took it's hesitantly and cleared her voice._

_"May I ask who you are and why you are on my family's property?" Her eyes darted to the ground and she wrung her hands together._

_"Your family's property?" Jack echoed. "Oh pardon. My family moves on next door and I was exploring the territory. My names Jack, what's yours?"_

_"My name is Elsa." She blinked up at him. "May I take you back to your house Jack? I'll show you the end of my property."_

_"Oh yes please, my parents must be looking for me." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and gave her a lopsided grin. Jack followed her as she started off towards the forest surrounding the meadow. _

_"Let's play 20 questions!" He suggested out of boredom. By the confused look on Elsa's face he explained what the game was. _

_"Basically I ask you a question and you answer it and so on until we both ask and answer 20 questions." Elsa nodded._

_"What's your favorite color?" Jack asked her._

_"Umm an ice blue. Like the color of frost when the night hits. Yours?" Elsa said keeping her eyes on the path._

_"Maybe white, like freshly fallen snow." Jack stated._

_"Or your teeth." He joked but Elsa looked beyond confused. _

_"My older sister loves teeth... Inside joke." He smirked and she nodded knowingly. Elsa soon started twisting small twigs together into an exotic design. After exchanging more questions and answers Elsa stopped them. _

_"Oh sit down!" She shrieked happily. Jack sat cross legged in front of a small puddle. He noticed Elsa grab reeds, vines, and acorns and start twisting them over his head, fitting them intro his hair and on his head._

_"It's too girly!" Jack whined and pouted when she was almost finished and started fastening small flower buds into the makeshift crown. _

_"Just sit down for a little longer." Elsa replied flatly. "There, done!" She finally said satisfied. Elsa was about to take off the crown when Jack stopped her. _

_"Noo!" He whined and put his hands on his crown, waving away Elsa's hands._

_"I thought you said it was too girly." Elsa smirked._

_"I'm keeping it on forever!" Jack said proudly._

_"Forever?" Elsa giggled in amusement._

_"Forever." He grinned and pressed the crown on his head. They reached the edge of the forest and started to bid their goodbyes. Before Elsa could renter the forest Jack called after her. _

_"Can we please play again tomorrow?" Jack looked at her pleadingly._

_"Of course." Elsa chuckled._

_"Okay, bye Snowflake!" He smirked and Elsa looked confused by the nickname._

Jack smiled bitterly at the sweet memory he would always hold close to his heart. The next image he saw didn't please him one bit. His heart felt as if it was crushed and turned to stone. The image showed both Elsa and Jack standing a good distance away from each other. They had been about 17 at this time. Jack had a pained expression on his face while Elsa was facing away from him. Both of them had slight tears in their eyes.

_"Elsa, why are you so scared of climbing trees? It's pretty fun if I say so myself and encase you fall I'll catch you." Jack was standing on a sturdy tree branch, a hand propped up on the trunk of the tree and he was looking down at Elsa. Elsa wrung her hands together and mumbled something that Jack couldn't catch._

_"Couldn't catch that, Elsa." Jack arched an eye brow and looked at her. She sighed in defeat and motioned for him to come down._

_"Well, I kind off had a bad experience with trees when I was younger." Elsa started off slowly. "I almost killed my sister." She whispered, her voice barely audible. Jack's eyes widened._

_"How?" He asked suspiciously. Elsa didn't seem like a killer to him._

_"Well, when Anna and I were younger, we used to play in the meadow and in the forest. We would always climb on the trees, each day setting off to find a bigger tree to climb. One day we found a really tall oak. We obviously tried to climb it." Elsa said simply, her voice starting to die down. "We climbed up onto one of the highest branches. We were about 75 feet up I think, I'm not sure but it was high up. Anna was farther out on the branch then me. When I looked away for just one moment, I looked back to see her falling." Elsa winced and continued. "She fell and I couldn't catch her in time. When I got down and my parent came they were furious with me. They said I was supposed to be responsible and keep her safe." Elsa swallowed hard and Jack gave her a look of sympathy. "She ended up in a couple weeks long coma and I believe something called spinal stenosis." She sighed and closed her eyes, tying to hold back tears. Jack hugged her as she softly wrapped into his chest._

_Afterwards they both parted ways._

_Jack encountered a man about his age. He had slicked back hair and pinched features. Pitch Black. He was the town's misfit and enemies to most. He had a criminal record but always seemed to get out of law suits and jail time._

_"Why, hello Frost." He said smoothly, a small smirk on his face._

_"What do you want Pitch." Jack growled with a pointed look._

_"Dear me, I've seen you hang out with one of the towns mysteries. Elsa, is it?" Pitch chuckled menacingly. Jack didn't say anything, only stared daggers at him._

_"I know there have been rumors about her. She never leaves her house or territory since she was a young girl. Many rumors spread and like to find the truth. Why is that Jack? Why does she never stray home?" Pitch clarifies the question with another question which seemed odd._

_"Why would I tell you anything? How would you even know I know anything?" Jack spat._

_"Everyone knows you hang out with the lonely girl, Jack. Everyone wants to know what's with her. And I know you know what the answer is." Pitch examined his sharp nails which seemed to be like claws of a panther. Jack raised an eyebrow and gave a look as if saying why-would-I-tell-you, which changed into a face saying what-would-you-do-if-I-told-you._

_"You know my records Jack. An answer and no one gets hurt. What is the secret on the cold hearted Queen." Pitch spread his arms wide and rotated slightly. Jack's eyes widened slightly as he examined the words pith said more closely._

_"You wouldn't." Jack stated in a low voice and Pitch returned with a blank look. He didn't have a choice, did he? Would Pitch believe what he said or spreed the rumor? Jack hopped not but he told him anyway._

_The gossip about Elsa soon spread throughout town. Most people said she was almost a killer; she always had a frozen heart._

_Jack walked through his ground to soon be found by a fuming Elsa. _

_"Jack! How dare you!" She screeched her faced twisted in pain, horror, and anger._

_"Wait, what?" Jack was taken aback by her attitude._

_"Don't act stupid Jack! You were the only one I told and you ended up spreading what I said like wild fire!" Tears were visible in her wide eyes. Jack swallowed hard._

_"Elsa I- Pitch-" Jack stuttered to only get cut off by Elsa._

_"Pitch?! That's who you told! Jack I trusted you and this is how you repay me?!" Jack opened his mouth to speak but Elsa heals up her hand for him to stop._

_"There is a thin line of trust Jack, you broke that trust and now it will be hard or impossible to regain." Elsa whispered and turned away storming off._

_"And don't bother coming back to my territory at any time, Jack!" She called over her shoulder before disappearing into the forest. Jack stood there speechless. His eyes wide and his heart shattered. He shouldn't have believed Pitch's threat; now because of him he broke Elsa's trust, dissolving everything between them. Although it would be hard to regain her trust, Jack promised himself he would try at every given moment, every ounce of his life, to win her back._


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa and the Jack of Hearts soon came across a beautiful castle. It was grayish white with grainy specks of black. Black signs of half a red heart hind on and above the castle's multiple towers. Guards stood next to elegant black gates with multiple twirls and curls in the design. They automatically bowed to the Jack of Hearts and let them both in.

"Now dear Elsa, dinner will be in an hour in a half." He waved two stubby maids to his service. "They will help you to a room to clean yourself up." With that he walked away, the clanking of his boots echoed through the halls, and the two maids shooed her off into a room. The room had a large queen sizes canopy bed in the center of the room. Black, white, and red was laced throughout the elegant room. In the center of the wall was a large window which looked off into a grand sized garden. The garden was decorated with neatly cut hedges and dotted in white and red roses. Elsa turned to go to the bathroom. She undid her now messy French braid and brushed it out into loose curls. She then tugged at her hair and forced it into a new braid. She brushed light purple eyeshadow over her eyes and put on a light mascara. Her lips were already a natural red which was odd for her such pale complexion. Elsa still had about twenty more minutes until dinner so she decided to explore the grand castle.

She past hallway after hallway soon to come across an old oak wood door. The door had a rusty bronze door nob and bronze hinges. Elsa examined the door then looked around to see if anyone was watching. She soon saw the White Rabbit cross the hall and see her as well.

"Oh, Elsa dear!" He hopped carefully over the velvet rugs over to her.

"Why hello White Rabbit, is the Cheshire Cat and Mad Hatter here as well?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, dear no! They would burn the whole castle down within seconds of their arrival!" He chuckled and put a hand on his heart. "Are your staying for dinner?" Elsa smiled softly and nodded. She enjoyed the friendly nature of the rabbit although he may always be in a rush. The rabbit checked his stop watch.

"It seems it is time for dinner!" He exclaimed and licked his lips and Elsa followed him to the dinning room.

Jack's Pov:

Jack grimaced at the cruel memory that pained him horribly. That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship that soon died out. Jack turned his head towards the next memory. There in the mirror he saw the little version of Elsa and him standing over her holding a pillow. In this image they were about eleven. But this image triggered another treasured memory.

_Jack walked through the narrow path that was set by Elsa and himself to make it easier to go to each other's house without the trouble of shrubs. He saw Elsa walking in the thin layer of snow that lay on they ground. _

_"Hi snowflake!" He jumped out and Elsa shrieked and hit his arm, but Jack was already laughing._

_"I told you not to do that!" She pouted bit she couldn't help to suppress a few giggles of her own. Jack clutched his stomachs and his face was red from laughter._

_"It wasn't that funny!" _

_"B-but your face!" He wiped tears from his eyes. When he looked up at Elsa, a snowball was slammed into his face. He was bawled over by the power forced into the snowball and he fell onto a soft mound of snow._

_"Elsa!" He cried out but she wasn't listening. Now it was her turn to laugh. He made another snowball in his hands and launched it at Elsa but it brushed against her and missed her by a millimeter. Elsa notices and raised an eye brow. An evil grin displayed on her face._

_"Shoot." Jack said. They both started a full blown snowball fight. They ended panting and covered in snow. Jack fell face first in the snow and just lay there frying to catch his breath._

_"T-too much running." Jack said still panting. The meadow was full of small foot prints. _

_"It's getting late, i think we ends to go home Jack." Elsa heaved a breath and brushed the snow off her dress. _

_"Aww, can we just play a little longer, snowflake?" He turned to lay on his back and started to do a snow angle. _

_Elsa paused for a second then frowned. "My parents will get mad at me for not coming home before dinner." Jack sighed in defeat._

_"Alright Elsie." But Jack had a mischievous glint in his eyes. After Elsa disappeared from his sight, Jack shot straight up and ran to the trees surrounding her house. He passed her easily for she was only walking and Elsa didn't seem to notice. He climbed a tree within reason and waited for her appearance. Once he saw her come close enough to the branch, Jack whipped himself upside to be face to face with her._

_"Hi Elsie!" Jack practically screamed in her ear. Elsa screamed in shock and toppled over, her eyes wide in a shocked daze._

_"How rude!" She yelled up at him._

_"Elsie, come on I'm bored! Can we at least play in your house?" Jack looked at her with the best puppy dog eyes he can muster. Elsa looked at him wearily then an idea lit up her beautiful eyes._

_"Sleep over!" She shrieked and got up, hopping excitedly. Jack looked fazed for a second, feeling his face warm up. Elsa grabbed onto his arm and practically dragged him to the house. _

_Once they entered the house Elsa's parents happily let him stay over. Elsa and Jack sat in Elsa's room. Her room was had beautiful transitions of light to dark shades of blue and frost patterns neatly drawn on the walls. They both wore their pajamas, Elsa wore a light blue sleeping gown which was short enough to show her bare feet and teal designs decorated the dress. Jack wore a blue short sleeve shirt with grey pants. Jack hugged a pillow in boredom and examined the frost textures._

_"Hey Jack?" Elsa asked in a soft voice. Jack turned around to face her to be slammed in the face with a pillow. Jack coughed up the feathers. He stood up on the bed and picked up the pillow, aiming it at her._

_"You wouldn't hit a girl Jack, would you?" Elsa asked sweetly and batted her eyelashes, hugging the pillow to her chest. Jack froze. The lopsided grin on his face faded as if in a thinking state. He plopped on the bed and frowned while Elsa tried to suppress her giggles. She launched the pillow at Jack again._

_"Oh that's it!" He shrieked and they ended in a flurry of feathers. Elsa's mother came in and both if them stopped._

_"Uhh hi mom." Elsa wrung her hands together nervously and her mother frowned. _

_"Alright, alright. Both of you to bed." She clapped and shooed them off._


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for any confusion in chapter 3. I honestly had trouble of coming up on how they get mad with each other. Thanks for the love!**

**L.M.H Shimmer Shine: Thank you for the favorites and etc. That is really kind, nice comments make my day.**

**TheOneMagic: Thank you for adding me to your story alert. Thank you! Yes, the Jelsa childhood fluff gives me feels!**

**Spinoff: That is so kind, thank you very much! I'm pleased to hear such nice reviews.**

**I see the spark: Wow, i have never noticed that. I just came up with an odd idea around these lines in a dream I had. That is similar.**

**Allonsyintheimpalawithsherlock: Thank you for following my story.**

**DrukenSage: Thank you for adding my story to alert.**

**Tyshieda Mikiye Anderson: Thank you for following and adding my story to alert.**

**Paola312: Thank you for adding my story to alert.**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors!**

The White Rabbit and Elsa trailed into a large dining room. A long dining table was set in the middle of the room. Elegantly carved chairs sat neatly tucked next to the table. A black table cover wrinkled slightly and fell down the table's sides. Two white strips with black etched into graceful designs lay on either side of the center piece. A clear vase full of roses sat in the center of the table. Rose petals littered the table's cloth. Candles sat on the table, a soft light lit up the elegant room. The White Rabbit and Elsa took their seats at the large table. Soon the Jack of Hearts entered the room. He sat gracefully at the head of the table.

"I see both of you have met." He nodded to the White Rabbit. The Jack of Hearts raised a hand a waved it as a gesture for the servants to come. The servants angered in neat rows, holding silver platters. Each servant wore a simple white dress shirt, black trousers, and a black bow tie. They set down the platters in front of them and took off the dome covering the food which let off a light steam.

"How do you enjoy your stay in Wonderland so far, Elsa?" The Jack of Hearts asked between bites if food.

"Oh it is pleasant, thank you but I do need to go back home soon." Elsa stated slowly.

"Home? You must leave so soon?" The White Rabbit asked, now joining into the conversation. Elsa nodded slowly and continued her food.

"You are allowed to stay here as long as you wish Elsa, dear. Anyone like you is allowed to stay for as long as they wish." The Jack of Hearts said sincerely.

"That is very kind of you. I still need to find a way to even get home." Elsa beat two fingers against her bottom lip as she pondered for an idea. Both the White Rabbit and Jack of Hearts nodded.

"I will make a celebration for your visit here Elsa." The Jack of Hearts said thoughtfully.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that." Elsa's eyes widened slight and she waved her hands in front of her. "I don't want to be trouble."

"No? But it would be my pleasure." He smiled then looked over at the White Rabbit. "We can set this up for tomorrow, can't we?" The White Rabbit checked his golden watch and nodded.

"It is set then. I believe dinner is over. You may stay in the room the maids had chosen for you, the party will be in exactly twenty hours." The Jack of hearts got up from his seat and set off.

"Good night Elsa." The White Rabbit waved and hopped off, a feather and scroll in his hand. Why where they being so nice to her? If they are resembled to Jack, shouldn't they be disgusted or have a deep hatred for her nestled in their hearts? Elsa thought in a confused daze. She strode back to the room silently, many thoughts running through her head. Once she reached the room, she slipped into a white night gown that was sent for her. Her fingertips brushed at the soft textures and she sighed deeply. Elsa picked up a corner of the covers and slid into the cold bed. How long should it take to get home? That was one thought among many that ran though her mind. Elsa closed her eyes into a dreamless slumber.

Jack's Pov:

He grinned at the memory. The next thing he saw in the mirror was quite odd. Elsa was wearing what seemed to be a crystallized ice blue dress with a heart shaped bodice, a slit down her leg, long sleeves, and a light off the shoulder cape. That wasn't the odd part. Next to her were four people that all looked like him. One was himself with large white rabbit watch perched on his head. He wore a long white jacket that had a red vest with golden piping under neath the jacket. He had light grey dress pants and a golden stop watch hanging from his pocket. The next creature might have been the oddest out of the four of his copies. He wore a black trench coat, dark purple pants, and a white dress shirt. A pink and magenta striped scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck. Lastly dark pink and purple gloves covered his hands, only revealing his fingers. The odd part was he had a pink and magenta tail and cat ears. His mouth was wide in a grin showing sharp teeth. The next "Jack" had black trousers and a white shirt. A had a thick pair of black framed glasses that sat on his nose and he was holding a book that was maybe three times bigger then an Oxford dictionary. The last one seems to be a royal. He wore a red royal cloak which had black on the inside with what seemed to be snow leaped fur on the lining. A white dress shirt was under cloak. He wore black trousers and royal boots. Lastly a golden crown was perched on his head. The hilt of a sword is seen from behind the red cloak.

Jack raised an eyebrow and examined the picture. If he was in a world but full of Elsas instead of Jacks, he wouldn't mind it.

**Jack you still love her! Gah I get feels sometimes. I'm sorry it was a fairly short chapter, thanks for reading anyway!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Honestly, I think this story sucks and it might be getting boring... but some of you seem to like it, so yeah.**

**TheOneMagic: You review so much and your reviews are so kind! I sometimes get feels over my own story too, gah but its so nice! Puppy love is adorable 3**

Elsa's eyes fluttered open. She shielded her face from the sun light sleeping through the curtains. She sat up and looked at the grandfather clock. Seven more hours until the party. Elsa sat up, her body groaning in dismay. She slipped out of bed and into the shower. Elsa pulled the soft cloth of her blue dress onto her body. She brushed out her hair into soft waves until she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She shouted and emerged from the bathroom, a light fog dusting the bedroom. A servant entered the room and put down a silver platter which she guest was her breakfast.

"Thank you." Elsa nodded to the servant. He didn't say anything. He gave a small bow and left the room, closing the door behind himself. Elsa opened the dome and ate her small meal. Elsa tied her hair back to its original French braid. About six more hours left until the party. Elsa walked it of her room, her glass he's clicking against the floor. Everyone was most likely either outside in the garden decorating or in the kitchen baking. She passed the old door she saw earlier and stopped in her tracks. Elsa looked around and walked towards the door. She wrapped her milky fingers around the knob and gave it a slight pull, hoping it would open easily. Her hopes slithered away when it didn't. Elsa gave a harder thug to the knob. The door shrieked open. The noise echoes through the halls. Elsa winced and froze, her shoulders lifting slightly so no one can see her face. What was she kidding; she was the only girl there for that matter. Elsa glanced around to luckily see no one watching. She squeezed herself through the door and closed it gently behind her. When she turned around, the sight amazed her. Every corner and every wall was covered in glass, shattered or not. Pieces of glass and rose petals were spread across the floor. Small pocket watches hung from the ceiling and a large grandfather clock was off to the side. She faced one of the mirrors to see Jack staring back at he. She gawked at the image and the Jack in the looking glass seemed to as well. He seemed to mouth Elsa, but it seemed more like a question by the way his brows furrowed.

"Jack? Is that really you?" She looked at the mirror confusion plastered in her delicate features. What was she thinking? It was just a mirror.. Hopefully. But it did seen like the real Jack. The clocks tick-tocks were easily audible in the silence. The grandfather clock rang loudly, shaking the mirrors. She looked over her shoulder and gawked at the time. The party was in a matter of minutes. But how? She wasn't here for hours, was she? Although feeling silly, she waved to the image of Jack in the looking glass and hesitantly the image waved back. She left the room in a daze and quietly stalked off to find the garden.

Jack's Pov:

Images flickered on the mirrors until it landed on one picture of pure beauty. In the mirror he saw Elsa. But this wasn't just an image, it was a video or recording. She was entering what seemed to be a room by the look of wonder written on her pretty little face. She was looking around a room which seemed similar to the one he was in. Then she turned and looked directly at him. Jack took a step back in confusion when she came closer to the mirror. He then returned to his place next to the mirror and his eye brows knit together.

"Elsa?" He asked. Wait. Like she would hear him, this was probably a figment of his imagination. No way she was really there. Until her mouth moved as well.

She seemed to say something around the lines of "Jack? Is that really you?" Jack's throat closed up and they stared at each other for a little. Elsa had her silky hair in a French braid that went over her shoulder. She wore the same dress he saw her in the other picture in. Elsa's eyes then went wide and she turned around to look at something he didn't quite see. She reached the door of the room and turned to him. Elsa raised her hand in a small wave and he returned it hesitantly. Once she left Jack processes what happened.

"What just happened?" He thought out loud, a twisted expression on his face. The looking glass swirls into a new image. This time it was Elsa striding through the halls of what seemed to be a castle, entering a large garden which consisted of... Creatures of himself?

**Jack, why you gotta be so stupid? You just saw a picture of them in the last chapter. I'm sorry its so short, I got lazy ;3;**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not posting for two or so days. I know it may not seem like a while but I was supposed to post daily.**

**TheRealLifeUnicorn: Thank you for the Story Alert and adding my story to favorites. You wanted the next chapter, well here it is!**

Elsa entered the garden greeted by familiar characters.

"Elsa!" They all called out in union and waved for her to come over.

"Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter, White Rabbit, and the Jack of Hearts." She bowed to them.

"Oh no need for that, we should be bowing to you!" The Mad Hatter scowled and a small smirk grew on his face.

"Elsa good to see you again!" Cheshire Cat gave her is signature smile. "Have you mastered the trick I showed you yet?" Elsa looked at him.

"Which one?" She asked honestly. Cheshire Cat chuckled. He removed his head, rolling it on his arms then ended up standing on it, his arms out for balance.

"Can you stand on your head?" The head under his body asked, his pupils seemed to spin under control.

Elsa laughed softly. "I'm afraid not Cheshire." Elsa saw the Caterpillar with his nose still in the large book.

"Is your nose still in the books, Caterpillar?" Elsa asked seeing him sniff and push back his glasses so his eyes could actually meet hers without a thick lens separating them.

"You lucky I even came, Elsa." The Caterpillar said in a flat tone but a small smirk grew on his face. The other creature walked off as Elsa engaged in a conversation with the Caterpillar.

"I saw the most particular thing before the party." Elsa's voice trailed off.

"Oh?" The Caterpillar took off his glasses, examining the lenses them wiping them off with a cloth. He pressed the glasses back up the bridge of his nose and he looked back up at her.

"What are you waiting for? Explain what you saw." The Caterpillar said in a bored tone and waved his hand for her to continue.

"Dear." Elsa raised a defiant eyebrow and cleared her throat. "Well in the castle," Elsa flicked her hand in the direction of the castle. "I may have run across what seemed to be an old door-"

But she was cut of by the Caterpillar, "May?" He frowned deeply, clearly analyzing every word she said.

"Yes, fine I have came across an old door." She continued, "Anyway, I entered the room." She fidgeted with her hands, trying the best she can to not sound rude. "The room was filled of looking glasses and clocks. Dear, the oddest thing happened after that." Elsa stopped and looked at the Caterpillar.

"Proceed." He said in an interested tone, his face pulled back in a pondering gesture.

"Very well. When I looked into one of the mirrors I didn't see my reflection looking back, it was Jack." She said carefully. "He seemed surprised to see me but I don't know how that's possible, it was just an image." Elsa clasped her hands in front of her to make a "U" shape with her arms and rested it next to her chest. "I was just curious on why that was." She clarified on her explanation.

"Step through the looking glass." The Caterpillar said simply with a small hum. He looked up at the grandfather clock with a small grin. "Lord. Look at the time. I should probably leave, good luck, dear." He got up and walked off not looking back at Elsa's blank expression.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She whispered, curiosity gripping at her heart.

"Elsa, dear, dinner is ready!" The Cheshire Cat chuckled, his head was floating in front of her and the Mad Hatters Hat seemed to be on his head. Elsa was taken aback and almost bawled over.

"Give me back my hat, Cheshire!" Elsa could hear the Mad Hatters angry shrieks of dismay. Cheshire Cat smirked and his ears twitched. He dipped his head making the hat fall of and disappeared to only reappear with his whole body levitating over the table. He picked up the platters curiously and picked at the food.

"How rude!" The Mad Hatter scoffed and picked up his hat, batting the dust off of it. He set it back on his head and took his place of the table.

"My, I told you they would cause a disturbing ruckus, these two." Elsa looked over her shoulder to see the White Rabbit, a small smile graced her lips. He had a pointed look on his face and glanced at his watch.

"It seems it is time for dinner, and here comes the Jack of Hearts." The White Rabbit looked up at the Jack Of Hearts. Elsa dipped her head politely and took a seat at the table.

"Now, we are all here to celebrate the coming of our beautiful visitor, Elsa." He raised a hand to point at Elsa and small cheers and gentle grins came from Cheshire Cat, the White Rabbit, and the Mad Hatter. Elsa wrung her hands together, shyly smiles at their kindness.

"Now, dig in!" The Jack of Hearts smiled and chuckled softly. Everyone did, pleased at the generous gesture. Elsa was touched but still idly confused on why they cared so much about her. The Caterpillars long talk with her ran through her head. _We are basically all of him, Jack I mean, we are each connected to him and we are the emotions he shows and has. But if these creatures were part of Jack, shouldn't they be rude to her? _Elsa sighed mentally and continued her dish.

The party ended in a blast of confetti and fireworks, making Elsa's stay that much sweeter. The only problem was the constant nagging of her thoughts about the glass room always slithered into her mind, putting her in a slight daze. She soon promised herself that she will visit the room again and analyze the phrase "step through the looking glass" more clearly. Elsa hushed her thoughts and a light wave of slumber seized her into its grasp, easing her into sleep.

Jack's Pov:  
The mirror had stayed in the view of Elsa as she seemed to be in a party along with his look a likes. Jack was put into a confused daze as he watched the party go on until starts dotted the now darkening sky. Jack rubbed the back of his neck, trying to put together what he was seeing. _Was this just his imagination making up who knows what? Was this just all a dream that seemed to be stretched into days?_ He licked his dry lips and examined the mirrors images. The imagery was vivid but no audio was heard so he only saw their mouths move, making Jack guess along the lines of what they were saying. In the end he concluded that they seemed to be celebrating Elsa's arrival. _Well who wouldn't? She was a wonderful person through and through. Smart, delicate, beautiful._ Jack sighed restlessly and pinched himself, testing to see if this was only a dream. The odd thing was he felt pain inflicted on his arm as he pinched himself. _How can this be real life? He could have sworn that I fell asleep earlier._

**Sorry that its short, the next chapter should be longer. Does anyone think they should meet in the next chapter? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for any grammatical errors. Thank you for all the love for this fanfiction, i honestly didn't expect a lot.**

**TheOneMagic: Honestly you are behind kind to me and my fanfic! Thank you so much, comments like yours touch my soul. Psh the Caterpillar does have some sass in him, doesn't he?**

**Pearlness4700: Thank you for adding my story to story alert. Thank you, it means a lot and i plan on it!**

**Fanficbeliver11: Thank you for following my story.**

**Dolphin 22: Thank you it means a lot!**

**TheRealLifeUnicorn: Ha, here is the first part of there meeting!**

Elsa's eyes fluttered open and she sighed, stretching out in the covers. She sat up, her hair fell into thick waved on her back and her night gown was creased. Elsa played with the edges of the covers then folded them neatly to the side. She licked her red lips and got to her feet. Elsa suppressed a shudder from the cold contact with the floor. She glanced up at a dress hanging off the bathroom doors edge. It was a beautiful dress, quite breath taking. The overall color of the dress was black. From the waist down the dress had black ruffles with white lining. A white cloth was wrapped around the waist and white specks decorated the bodice. A single red rose was connected to the cloth around the waist. A small card was next to the dress saying:

_Dear Elsa,  
You mustn't want to wear the same dress over. In which I have this dress gifted to you. After you get ready please see me in the garden.  
The Jack of Hearts._

Well she was his guest. Elsa slipped on the dress, straightening it. She walked out of her room, making a beeline to the garden. Elsa walked out to the beautiful meadow that opened up next to the castle. The Jack of Hearts was sitting at a small glass table, sipping a steaming hot tea. Elsa walked up to him and dipped her head kindly.

"Take a seat Elsa." He said with a soft smile and put down his tea platter. Elsa sat down, folding her hands in front of her.

"Now Elsa, dear, you have become well loved visitor in my kingdom." The Jack of Hearts spread his arms wide, motioning to the area around him. Elsa gave a curt nod, not knowing where he was leading.

"I ask you kindly my dear, make myself and my kingdom happy, and become my dear wife, the queen of Wonderland." The Jack of Hearts said. Elsa gapped at him, confusion etching into every detail of her features.

"W-what? But, we all do respect, I do need to leave the soon." Elsa blinked back her shock and snapped back to reality.

"Oh but Elsa, you will be most happy here, you will be treated like the queen you are, the one you deserve to be!" He argued, frustration evident in his voice.

"But, Jack of Hearts, I mustn't intrude on you and your kingdom. I should be leaving soon, I can't stay here for long." Elsa's voice was turning high pitched and she raised her hands defensively.

"My dear, you can't leave when you are so loved, now I offer you to be my queen and I will give you time to think this through, for now that is all." He got up and left, leaving Elsa in a pure state of shock. Why would he ask her to marry him? What is happening? This place truly was wonderland; it always left her to ponder for long periods of time. She got up still shaky and walked back into the palace. Her hand brushed against the wall her eyes to the ground, Elsa's head ran with so many questions that she felt her mind would explode at any moment. Her hands then hit rough wood, making her head jut up sharply. She turned her head sideways to see the door to the glass room. Her eyes softened and she glanced over her shoulder. Elsa's hand gripped the bronze knob and she through the door open, stepping inside. She closed the door behind her and was greeted by the familiar tick-tocks of the grandfather clock. Elsa faced the mirror to see Jack's face again. She couldn't help but smile softly; he was the only thing that wasn't as odd as everything else here. Elsa blinked and looked at Jack. His shoulders were hunched over as if he was in deep thought. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked up so his eyes met hers. He gave her a pleasant grin and waved slightly. _Was he even real?_ The thought crossed her mind but she waved back. _Step through the looking glass_. The words bounced in her head and she pondered over it for a second. _What can that even mean? Here is the looking glass and here she was, but stepping through it? How is that physically possible? Wait, now. Wasn't this a dream? Would this even be mentally possible? Anna always said you never know until your try it. She ended up doing the most stupid things. Who knows? You never know until you do try it._ Elsa raised a hand warily her fingertips millimeters away from the glass. Her finger brushed the cool surface sending silver waved down the glass. Elsa took away her hand and examined the mirror. On the other side Jack seemed unsure as well. His eyes darted around the mirror then to her face. He brushed his hand across the mirror leaving silver waves. They looked at each other and Elsa took a deep breath. She licked her lips and opened her hand. She put her hand flat against the mirror's center.

Jack's Pov:  
The video feed rolled on. Flashing through images of whatever Elsa was doing, from night to day. At this moment wore different attire. It was a beautiful dress but the other had suited her better. This was of course in Jack's opinion. The image drawn on the silvery surface changed to Elsa in the garden from the day before. She seemed to be talking to the fancy version of him. All he could make out of the words he said was "marry". Jack blinked back shock and looked at the way his mouth moved again. Jack was just able to make out "my dear wife" which made his blood boil. Elsa was his fiancée, although she may not want to be. Maybe this royal did look like him but if anyone were to take the hand of Elsa he had always hoped it was himself. After the conversation had broke, Elsa luckily had disagreed, Elsa ended up in a glass room with clocks all around. The image then changed so Jack could see Elsa standing in front of him. He blinked back his shock and gave a small smile included with a wave. She returned the gesture; a gorgeous smile graced her lips. It then faded as if she was pondering over something. Her eyebrows knit together and she not her lip, making Jack tilted his head at her slightly. She seemed to be snapped back to reality and she raised her hand warily, her fingertips close to the glass. Her fingers brushed the mirror, making silver waves appear on the clear surface. Jack took a step back then examined the small bumps off silver as they traveled through the looking glass. Elsa also looked unsure of what just happened and her face was plastered with confusion and wonder. With Jack, confused as well, touched the glass making it waver. Jack looked up and their eyes met. Elsa licked her lips and raised her hand again. She then put her hand flat on the mirrors surface.

**Anyone think they should have a kissing seen somewhere in the next couple of chapters?**

**Views: 1,407**

**Favorites: 8**

**Follows: 12**

**Reviews: 12**

**This might not seem like a lot to some people, but to me and for my first fanfic it is! Thank you for all the love out there.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter might get a tad confusing, but i have no idea ^^. Sorry for grammatical errors.**

**Queendreamer: Thanks for the favorite and the Story Alert.**

**TheRealLifeUnicorn: You really want them to meet, I mean you really really want them to meet? Kay here you go :3**

**Paola312: Thank you!**

**ATA: True, thank you for sharing your opinion ^^**

**Pearlness4700: Ha, thanks.**

**TheOneMagic: Oh, that is so right. I can see a royal slash pervy Jack at the same time! Alright, here i put some more dialogue so there are more breaks inbetween. :)**

**Fanficbeliver11: dun dun dun! It means a lot, thanks! **

_They looked at each other and Elsa took a deep breath. She licked her lips and opened her hand. She put her hand flat against the mirror's center._

Elsa swallowed back her shock as her hand slipped through the cold surface. She quickly pulled back, feeling an odd sensation crawl up her arm. Cracks started to form on the area where her hand went through the glass. The glass started to chip but stopped, only leaving a neat hexagon of cracks and chips. Elsa touched the cracks but her fingers didn't go through the area. She bit her lip and looked at Jack. His eyes were wide and he was gaping at her slightly. He blinked back shock and it seemed as if he took a deep breath. The clocks ticked and the grandfather clock's gear switched and cranked. Elsa took a deep breath and looked at Jack for guidance. He motioned for her to step through the looking glass with his hands and he took a step back. He spread his arms out a little and mouthed I'll catch you if you fall. Elsa took a deep breath and stepped towards the looking glass. Her leg went through the cold surface sending a sudden cold sensation up her spine. She moved forward, her body being engulfed in the silver substance of glass. The next thing Elsa knew was that she fell on top of Jack. His arms were around her waist and she seemed to be straddling him. She quickly got up from their odd position; a crimson blush was evident on both of their faces against their pale skin. She soon returned her attention on Jack.

"Jack? Is that really you?" She circled him half way.

"Well of course it's me but is that you?" Jack asked, examining Elsa for himself. She frowned slightly.

"Of course it's me! I swear you are so like your other selves."

"Wait, so those things that looked like me were actually me?" He asked the confusion lifting off his face slightly. She nodded another question crossing her mind.

"Do you really care that much?" Jack looked taken a back and thought for a second before opening his mouth to answer.

"I probably care much more then you think I do." He answered honestly but his voice was merely a whisper. He looked at the ground, not bothering to look into her eyes, making Elsa frown but feel slight giddy as well. She picked up his chin and looked into his eyes.

"For shutting you out and not tolerating you for these years, thank you for that." She said softly, trying to make him look at her. Elsa tilted his head down and her lips brushed against his cheek. Jack's eyes widened slightly and a blush reddened his face. The card of the Jack of Hearts fell out of the ruffles of the dress, catching both of their attentions. Elsa bent down to pick up the card, remembering finding it earlier.

"Hey, wait a second." A look of remembrance washed across his face. He dug his hand in his pocket, only making a small twig crown fall out. Elsa picked it up, holding the delicate thing.

"You kept it?" Elsa's eyes widened as she looked over the crown then at him.

"Forever." He whispered breathlessly, finally finding the object he was looking for. He held another card in front of them. This one looked the same as the one she had, except this card had the queen of hearts and a silhouette of a female. Elsa handed the floral crown back to Jack, who pocketed it, and brought out her card. Both cards were held together, until they were brought together like magnets, fitting into each other perfectly. Elsa let out a soft gasp. The two halves of the hearts fit together neatly. They turned the, now one single, card to examine the back. The shades of blue transitioned neatly from light to dark throughout the rectangular sheet. They both turned the card back to the frost. The silhouettes seemed to be illuminated, flashing a soft light. Once the light died out the Queen of Hearts silhouette was replaced with Elsa while the Jack of Hearts silhouette was replaced with none other the Jack. Elsa's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open in an unsure gesture. The silence was broken by the sound of shattering glass.

Jack's Pov:  
Jack had no idea of what to make out of what was happening. Elsa seemed to put her hand through the glass, and here it was! She quickly pulled away and her hand disappeared from Jack's side of the mirror. Cracks in the mirror were now evident in where she put her hand. She looked at him, fear and worry flickered in her sapphire eyes. Jack took a step back from the glass. If her hand was able to come through, then maybe her whole body can as well. He motioned for her to come in and spread his arms out.

"I'll catch you if you fall." He said even though she probably couldn't hear him. She stepped through the looking glass, fear plastered on her delicate features. She soon fell through the mirror, falling into Jack's waiting arms. As they fell, Jack wrapped his arms around her waist making sure she wouldn't fall on the ground. He hit the ground, letting out a soft groan at the contact. Elsa's eyes fluttered up to look into his. Their faces were inches apart and on top of that Elsa seemed to be straddling him. She quickly got up and straightened her dress making Jack moan mentally, but still feeling heat rise up to his face.

"Jack? Is that really you?" She circled him half way.

"Well of course it's me but is that you?" Jack asked, examining Elsa for himself. She frowned slightly.

"Of course it's me! I swear you are so like your other selves."

"Wait, so those things that looked like me were actually me?" He asked the confusion lifting off his face slightly. She nodded and by the look in her face she had pondered over something for a second.

"Do you really care that much?" Jack was taken aback by this statement and thought for a second before opening his mouth to answer truthfully.

"I probably care much more then you think I do." He answered honestly but his voice was merely a whisper. He looked at the ground, not bothering to look into her eyes, feeling too embarrassed to still have feelings for over three years. He then felt delicate fingers touch his chin and making him look up.

"For shutting you out and not tolerating you for these years, thank you for that." She said softly. Elsa tilted his head down and her lips brushed against his cheek. Jack's eyes widened slightly and a blush reddens his face. The card of the Jack of Hearts fell out of the ruffles of the dress, catching both of their attentions. He looked down at the card.

"Hey, wait a second." A look of remembrance washed across his face. He dug his hand in his pocket, only making a small twig crown fall out. Elsa picked it up, holding the delicate thing.

"You kept it?" Elsa's eyes widened as she looked over the crown then at him.

"Forever." He replied in a whisper breathlessly, finally finding the object he was looking for. He held the card he found when he first got here in front of them. Elsa handed the floral crown back to Jack, who pocketed it, and brought out her card. Both cards were held close to each other until they were brought together, fitting next to each other perfectly. Jack heard Elsa let out a soft gasp of wonder. The two halves of the hearts fit together neatly. They turned the, now one single, card to study the back. The shades of blue glittered softly converged from light to dark. They both turned the card to the front. Jack let out a soft huff of wonder at what he saw next. The silhouettes seemed to be illuminated, flashing a soft light. Once the light died out the Queen of Hearts silhouette was replaced with Elsa while the Jack of Hearts silhouette was replaced with none other the Jack. A pregnant silence grew but was soon broken by the sound of shattering glass.

**I have no idea what i just did, la-di-da! This must be confusing at some points but whatever,I got too lazy. Also sorry for some repeated lines and actions in the dialogue, I got tired and didn't want to rewrite everything. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for any grammatical errors.**

**Lizzy19090: Thanks for following my story and adding it to favorites.**

**Syafiqahlshak: Thanks for following my story and adding it to favorites.**

**TheRealLifeUnicorn: Ha, here it is ^^**

**Pearness4700: True and thank you, this chapter doesn't have any pov switch it is kind off in between with the feelings.**

**Guest: Yeah, thank you. I don't really like to leave people hanging for a while :3**

_Both of their heads shot up sharply, looking for the source of the sound. Elsa's eyes met the glass she stepped through. Her face changed to one of gobsmacked. The looking glass was cracking off the wall. The shards fell on the floor and shattered into thousands of pieces. Elsa took a sharp intake of breath as the all the mirrors all around them started to chip and fall. Jack and Elsa let out a soft gasp as the glass walls started to crash closer and closer to them. Jack's grip around Elsa tightened as a large piece of the glass started to fall over them. Jack turned her around and shielded her with his body, both of them closing their eyes tightly and tensing for the impact, but neither of them felt the prick of any newly made gashes. It seemed like a cool substance hit them like when Elsa passed through the mirror earlier._

Their eyes snapped open and they were still panting to overcome shock. They weren't facing the room of glass anymore, but the forest behind Elsa's home. She took a deep breath and looked at Jack who was as shaken as herself. Jack licked his dry lips and met her gaze.

"Did you have the same dream as me? Or at least I think it was a dream. With the glass and all?" Jack asked breathlessly using short sentences. Elsa nodded and took a deep breath.

"That was... Odd." Elsa curled a strand of hair between her fingertips then pulled it behind her ear.

"Nailed that." Jack muttered while stretching. "What did happen in that dream of your?"

"Well, I met the most peculiar characters there." She started off slowly. "First off they all looked like you. Supposedly each one was a part of your character. One was named Cheshire Cat and he was known for his... Peculiarity, the next was the Mad Hatter known for being mad in both definitions. Then there was the White Rabbit, the workaholic of the group, and the Caterpillar, known for his knowledge. Lastly the Jack of Hearts or the royal side." Elsa explained, summing up what the Caterpillar said. Jack nodded slowly.

"I think I saw a picture of all of them with you." Jack said. Elsa gave a curt nod.

"What happened to you?" She blinked up at him.

"Well I ended up in the room we were just in. There the mirrors showed me memories of, well us when we where younger." He looked up at Elsa. She had a blank expression on her face, her lips curled down slightly. Jack took in a sharp breath.

"Elsa please forgive me for what I have done, I know I shouldn't have done that to you. I know you may never love me but at least ban the feud between us." Jack begged his face grimaced and his voice twisted with pain. Elsa looked at him, an unsure expression made its way into her face. She cleared her throat but didn't look at him.

"I forgive you, Jack." She croaked and bit her lip. Hope sprouted in Jack's eyes, giving him a small smile. Elsa's mouth then gaped open slightly, remembering diner and she looked to the sky. The sky was a deep shade of blue, only a few specks of stars dusted the royal blue.

"Oh dear, it's long past dinner! I'll be in so much trouble!" She moaned and put her head in her hands.

"About that... We were kind of looking for you and I may have tripped and hit my head. We were out long past dinner." Jack explained with a goofy grin on his face, rubbing the back of his neck. Elsa looked up from her hands and shot a glare at Jack, who squirmed back a little.

"You know they probably think we/you are lost or dead you idiot?! God, you are so clumsy sometimes." Elsa scoffed, a scowl etching itself into her face. Jack stuck his younger out at her and stood up, brushing himself off and stretching. Elsa held back a soft yawn.

"You can not still be tired! We just slept through a mental dream for hours and you're still tired?"

"Don't judge me!" **(Mwahaha I always say this)** Elsa waved her hands out wildly and got up. Jack held his hands up in defeat.

"Ugh, we should probably be going back before we get into any more trouble then we already are in." She huffed and squinted at the dark forest.

"The house is north from here, do you think that's north?" She asked, pointing towards one way. Jack examined the area she was pointing to then he looked up to the sky, something catching his eye.

"Maybe following the North Star would help?" Jack asked, his face turned towards a bright star that was tilted in the sky slightly further from them. Elsa looked over to where his eyes met the sky. She gave a satisfied nod and they started walking through the forest, their eyes glued to the biggest star in the sky. Their shoulders brushed every once in a while and they didn't seem to notice when their fingers slowly intertwined with each others.

**I have no idea what I just did... no idea. Welp, anyone think I should write the chapters of when they get back and the marriage? Anyone have any ideas of what I should write next? I am open to ideas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is a little boring with slight fluff. Sorry for grammatical errors.**

**Glee131313: Nice idea, I'll see what I can do!**

**Guest: Oh Camp Half Blood Au! I like that idea, I was so exited that I already typed the first chapter! ^^**

**TheOneMagic: THE FEELS ARE FABULOUS 3**

**IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover: Let me first say, love the user name! Thanks for adding my story to favorites, alert, etc. It means so much, thank you ;3; I don't know why people like this.**

**Snowqueen: Why thank you! Here is a little fluff.**

**Hopelesshoneyxo: Thanks for adding my story to alert.**

**TheRealLifeUnicorn: Me either, even if this is my own story :) **

**Dolphin22: They shall get married cuz I wont allow it otherwise! MWAHAHA! Thank you.**

They both had finally reached the large house. All the lights in the house were on and fading, frantic voices were heard in he distance.

"I have a hunch they are there." Jack smirked and pointed to the house.

"Well no duh Sherlock." Elsa grumbled and dragged him along towards the house. They opened the door and peaked in to see both families in open living room. Elsa's mother was hunched over, tears running down her face.

"I-I d-do-don't understand!" She cried out between sobs.

"Do you think she ran away? If she did why?" She sniffed; the others were trying desperately to calm her down.

The both stepped in silently; Elsa tried to build up enough courage to say something. That's when Anna looked up to see Elsa. Shock written all over her face then she saw their hands linked together. Anna's eyes squinted and her a large smile, too big for her face, broke out. She made an odd noise, her eyes lit up with a mischievous glint.

"Nyohoho." Anna chuckled awkward. Jack and Elsa noticed that she saw their hands intertwined which came to a shock to them as well. They quickly jumped back from each other, scrambling to their feet before everyone else turned.

"Elsa, Jack! You both safe!" They cried out, crushing them in a group hug.

"I'm sorry mother. I feel asleep after Anna told be about dinner." Elsa summed up, trying to make sure her voice didn't crack.

"Jack, where were you?" A question popped out from one of them.

"Eh, I lost track of time when I was searching for her." They all stayed silent for a second until a small chuckle broke from the group.

"At least you both are back!" The rest agreed shortly, to only be cut off by the sound of thunder.

"Dear, I told you it was going to rain today!" Came an annoyed huff.

"It's quite late as well." Someone sighed in defeat.

"Your all welcome to stay over for tonight!" Mr. And Mrs. Arendale said quite happily.

"We can intrude!" Mr. Frost argued.

"Please it will be our pleasure! The only problem is we are one room short." Mr. Arendale heaved a short sigh. They all turned to Jack and Elsa.

"You two will have to share a room." This was surprisingly said in a chorus. Elsa almost choked on her saliva.

"W-what?" Elsa asked in shock and Jack's face was a deep crimson, obvious on his pale face.

"Please, your going to get married anyway it doesn't matter." Anna's voice piped in making Elsa shoot a glare at her. A devilish grin was on Anna's face and her hair puffed up a little making it look life devil horns.

"Now off to bed!" Mrs. Arendale clapped to emphasize her point and the hall scurried off. Jack and Elsa walked upstairs in an awkward silence only to be met by Anna, wise room was down the hall.

"Don't have too much fun!" Anna laughed and skipped off.

"Anna!" Elsa shrieks after Anna and face palmed herself. Jack chucked inwardly as they walked into the room.

"I always likes the design of you room, it suits you." Jack said, remembering all the times they had as young children. Elsa gave a soft laugh.

"I'll go change you can do whatever." She huffed and set off to the bathroom, changing into a light blue night gown with soft white frost designs on it. Both of them crawled into the bed, laying opposite from each other. Lighting lit up the dark sky, shining into Elsa's face as she faced the window. The lighting was soon followed by a loud clap of thunder. Elsa took a sharp intake of break and jumped back, accidentally bumping into Jack.

"Still scared of thunder storms, I see." Jack chucked moving himself to face Elsa. She gave a small nod, the blanket covered up half of her face. He turned her over and pulled her slightly closer to him, her head resting on his chest.

"It's alright, I'm here with you." He whispered soothingly.

They soon feel asleep, the thunderstorm long gone, Elsa's head on his chest and Jack's arm around her waist, their legs intertwined with each other.

**This was boring and short... oh well. Anyone want anything else to really happen before the wedding :3  
**

**A guest review gave me an idea for a camp half blood au so look for that coming up and along with that a red riding hood au!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for any grammatical errors!**

**IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover: Why, thank you! That makes me smile :3**

**L.M.H Shimmer Shine: Thank you, why not then? I little kissing scene in here ^^**

**Markwyldespinebuster: Nice! Thank you for the idea it is a good one!**

**TheOneMagic: I KNOW I'M SQUEALING WITH YOU**

**Pearlness4700: Thanks for the Author Alert :)**

**TheRealLifeUnicorn: Mwahahah! Thank you and here you go!**

Jack and Elsa woke up with a start to the sound of a demotic laughter. Their limbs were slightly entangled and in front of them was Anna. Her face was red and she was clutching her stomach in laughter.

"Anna!" Elsa shrieked as Jack and she untangled them.

"If only my phone wasn't charging!" (Yes they will have phones) Anna choked out between bursts of laughter and giggles. Jack and Elsa felt their faces heat up quickly. Elsa grabbed the nearest pillow and launched it at Anna. Anna's eyes went wide.

"Whoop!" The pillow hit Anna with enough force to make her go flying out the door, which was accurately open. The stir of the window that was blown from Anna's flying body closed the door behind her.

"Well that happened." Jack muttered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yup." Elsa replied in a flat tone, laying her head on the pillow.

"I don't know about you, but I'm honestly not that tired anymore." Jack said, falling back on the pillow.

"That makes two of us." Elsa raised her hand, picking up two fingers then makes it fall on the fluffy covers, which bubbled slightly from the force. Jack shifted himself so he can lie on his side, his arm probing his head up.

"20 questions?" He asked as boredom drenched his voice.

"Why not? I'll start." Elsa replied with a soft chuckle.

"Umm, are you excited for the wedding?" Elsa tilted her head back slightly to face him, her voice drained itself with every word. He let out a soft sigh and replied surprisingly quickly.

"To be honest, I've had a crush on you since we met and I we anted to make you mine ever since." Jack said quietly, hoping slightly she didn't hear how desperate he sounded. Elsa's eyes widened slightly, a small puff of air escaped her lips.

"Jack I-, I kind of liked you too." Elsa said sheepishly, playing with her fingers.

"Kind of?" Jack questioned with a gently chuckle. Their eyes met and Elsa gave a small nod. They didn't notice the distance between them closing until they were only millimeters apart. Jack took a chance and closed the space between them, his lips pressed against hers. To his surprise her lips moved against his.

"My phone has regained it's battery." A creepy whisper said and their was a small flash. They pulled apart, blinking their eyes to suppress their shock. Anna's cheeky face was I front of them, her phone held in front of her as she took another picture.

"Anna!" Jack and Elsa shrieked in dismay.

"I will never delete this!" She screamed in reply and ran out of the room.

"Send me a copy of that!" Jack shouted after her to have a "Kay" as a reply. Elsa shot him a skeptical look.

"Seriously?" Elsa asked him in distaste, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"What? Just in case we ever forget this moment." Jack gave her a cheeky grin and crossed his arms behind his head. Elsa let out a defeated sigh and frowned as she lay back down on the bed.

**Sorry it was short, I really didn't know what else to add to the scene. Well if anyone wants me to add anything, I'm still open to ideas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not posting over the weekend, I was really busy but oh well. Sorry for any grammatical errors.**

**Pearlness4700: We all do, don't we? Thank you it really does mean a lot!**

**IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover: WE SHALL SQUEAL TOGETHER! True :3**

**TheOneMagic: Yes, yes she is!**

**TheRealLifeUnicorn: Ha, thanks! Here it is :)**

**Markwyldespinebuster: Nice ideas! Thank you ^^**

The sunlight beamed through the curtains, only to end up fanning across the large bed. Jack and Elsa were curled into each other. Soft snores escaped Jack's lips and Elsa woke up, blinking back sunlight. She rolled over to see Jack curled around her, almost in a protective manner, and he didn't seem to want to let go. A small laugh freed itself from Elsa's throat as she carefully tried shifting out of his arms grasp. Elsa managed to pull away but the emptiness in Jack's arms roused him.

"Morning already? Can we sleep a little longer?" Jack rubbed his eyes and held back a yawn. He reached out an arm trying to snatch at Elsa who took a step away from the bed making Jack groan in protest.

"I'm not tired and you have to get up." Elsa replied simply, the corner of her lips turned up slightly and she glanced over at a clock to see it was almost time for breakfast.

"Get dressed and let's go downstairs it will be time for the first meal soon." Elsa muttered as she grabbed her clothes and went to change.

Elsa changed into a fairly short dress that was about a knee length maybe slightly shorter. It had a heart shaped bodice that clung to her figure but beyond the waist the dress was loose. The dress was an icy blue with soft frost patterns on the bodice. Elsa puller her hair back into its usual braid and walked out to be met by Jack. They both decided to go downstairs afterwards.

They were met in the dining room by both of their parents and Anna, Jack's siblings most likely still asleep. They were tossing them curious looks. Anna stood behind them, puckering her face, pushing her cheeks together, and crossing her eyes in a kissy face.

"Morning." Jack greeted awkwardly and Elsa gave a small wave.

"Good morning." They drawled out slowly.

"Have you two been kissing last night?" They continued in an odd harmony but a small laugh was evident in their voices.

"Uh, no." Elsa and Jack replies all too quickly.

"Then what is this?" Elsa's mother tilted Anna's picture of Elsa and Jack to show them.

"Umm, you know all too well how Anna can edit pictures, mother." Elsa argued uselessly, lying through her teeth as she tried to come up with a quick excuse. Elsa and Jack shit a glare at Anna who was still too busy making kissy faces. Their parents followed their gazes to Anna, as she quickly stumbled trying to cover up her teasing.

"It looks all too real though." Jack's father added.

"May we just eat breakfast now?" Elsa asked, trying desperately to drop the subject. They nodded in agreement and sat down, silver platters in front of them. A decent scent wafted through the dining hall as they started their meal.

"Just so you know, although this is an arranged marriage you don't have to do anything until after the marriage." Elsa's mother whispered to her in a loud tone. Elsa almost choked on her saliva and looked at her mother wide eyed.

"Mother!" Elsa exclaimed, trying to erase what just happened from her mind. Jack had an equivalent horror on his face but there was a slight sparkle of mischief in his eyes. Elsa hit Jack lightly in the arm while the others burst out laughing.

"I'm not wrong." Her mother said with a shrug and a small fit of giggles. Elsa huffed through her lips and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear in annoyance.

"Now since we are on the topic of marriage," Jack's father clasped his hands together in front of himself.

"Any ideas on a theme, maybe?" Jack and Elsa glanced at each other for a split moment, knowing exactly what theme it should be.

"Winter." They answered swiftly with confidence.

"Very well, that makes the choices much easier. Any specific color schemes?" Elsa's father now asked.

"White, maybe some silver." Elsa said thoughtfully and looked over at Jack who gave her a curt nod before saying his own color choices for the theme.

"Also some blue would be nice." Jack added.

"Mhmm, well we need to pick out clothes, guests, and the design plus flavor of the cake but for now that's all." Elsa's mother exclaimed excitedly, squealing a little with Anna.

"Now you two lovebirds go do something while we look through designs and such, oh Elsa can I make designs for your dress?" Anna asked, clapping her hands together and gave her a puppy dog look. Elsa gave a short laugh and nodded. They all pushed Jack and Elsa out of the house and closed the door, starting their planning of the wedding.

Jack and Elsa stood awkwardly in front of the door.

"Well my queen, I suppose since we are locked out of the house, care for our first date?" Jack questioned, straightening his back and bowing to Elsa.

"Queen?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at him. Jack took her hand and kissed her knuckle gingerly.

"Why, of course." Jack replied regally, straightening his posture once again. Elsa stifled a laugh.

"You are so cheesy, Jack." She said with a roll of her eyes heaven wards. Jack huffed.

"Last time I try being regal for you." Jack muttered and hunched over.

"Straighten your back or you'll get a hunch." Elsa advised mockingly. Jack rolled his eyes and tried to hold back his own laughter at their odd interaction.

**Well that happened. If you want me to write anything else tell me! (Sorry I am asking this a lot, i just want to fulfill every ones expectations)**

**Anyone want to see the date or them picking out dresses and cakes?  
**

**I know I have strayed from the Alice in Wonderland but I might bring something back with them in it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the awkward first date scene, mwahaha! Sorry for any grammatical errors.**

**IShipJelsaBecauseImaJelsaLover: Nice ad sure. Everyone likes a good boost of feels!**

**Pearlness4700: Psh, totally not!**

**I Love This (Guest): YAY WEDDING PLANNING! I'm probably going to do that chapter next.**

**ATA (Guest): KAY!**

**Markwyldespinebuster: Nice ideas, I kinda made this weird ^^**

**TheRealLifeUnicorn: We all love the feels. I'm sometimes so impatient for kissing scenes too :3**

Jack led Elsa to a meadow beyond the territory around the house. The meadows dipped into a graceful valley. The large grass land was dotted with multiple colors. Willow trees hung around the valley, its large branches fell and waved loosely in the gently breeze. The scenery brought a familiar spark in Elsa's eyes.

"Jack? Is this the meadow we always went to as kids?" Elsa looked over at Jack, who carried a woven basket in his arms.

"Yeah." He smiled sheepishly.

"I never remembered it as gorgeous! And the basket?" Elsa questioned as she bent out picking small flower buds out of the grass.

"Heh, I kinda always came back here even if you didn't and I worked on the place a little. Picnic?" Jack clarified and opened the small basket, bringing out a light blue blanket and started laying it down on the grassy field.

"This is amazing! I didn't know you could garden, Jack." Elsa pulled back the bottom of her dress and sat down.

"I thought I could keep the place in a nice shape, just in case. And I guess it came in handy." Jack sat down next to her, starting to pluck small white and blue flowers. He tugged back a strand of Elsa's hair and put a flower in it.

"You know, I think I figured out how you made the crown." Jack murmured, starting to mend together the flowers.

"Hm?" Elsa looked at him questioningly as he laced together the stems. He finished pulling together the floral tiara. The flowers lined up neatly, reaching higher in the center.

"Jack that's beautiful!" Elsa exclaimed, examining the soft structure.

"Not as beautiful as you." Jack whispered, his eyes widened when he realized he said it out loud and he could only hope she didn't hear it. Jack's face reddened slightly and he held his breath.

"What was that?" Elsa was caught off guard by him mumbling something. She looked up to see his blushing face.

"N-nothing." He stuttered and cleared his throat. He picked up the tiara and placed it on her head. Elsa blinked back surprise.

"My queen." Jack murmured softly as he pulled his hands away. Elsa teacher do to Jack's pocket making him freeze.

"Oh cut it out Jack! Don't be weird like that!" Elsa shrieked as she saw the look in his eyes. Jack chucked softly and Elsa pulled her hand away from his hoodie pocket. In her hand was the delicate vine and flower crown. Moving away a tuft of Jack's hair, she placed the crown on his head.

"My king." Elsa whispered breathlessly. Elsa tilted her head forward and kisses Jack's nose. His eyes bugged out slightly and his face heated up.

"You're cute when you're flustered." Elsa put a hand up to her mouth trying to stop a fit of giggles when she looked at his shocked face. Jack seemed to snap out of it, his face still a deep crimson.

"It's not funny!" Jack crossed his arms and pouted like a young child would to his mother if he wanted candy. Elsa rolled her eyes heaven wards. Jack grunted and sprawled out on his back, dragging Elsa down with him. She ended up with her head on his chest and her body next to his. Elsa tilted her head up to face him and she stuff her tongue out.

"You are such a baby sometimes." Elsa complained and frowned playfully. Jack groaned and tried to grab at her but she moved away.

"I don't feel like getting up to get you! Come take a nap your like a soft blanket." Jack groaned and rolled onto his stomach.

"So I'm a blanket now?"

"Yes you are." Jack laughed and tried another attempt of grabbing her wrist.

"You are so mean!" Elsa laughed and put up the basket as a barricade. Jack made an annoyed sound and pushed away the basket.

"No my unbreakable border has broken!" Elsa cried out. Jack let out a low laugh and sat down next to her. He batted in a bored manner at her braid.

"What are you doing?" Elsa darted her eyes to Jack. He sat in a cat like positions, his eyes concentrating on her braid as it went back and forth.

"You hair is so soft." His eyes were slits as her hair waved on her back.

"Why are you hitting my hair?" Elsa glanced over her shoulder at him, moving her braid over to shoulder.

"No! Keep your head still." Jack complained, reaching back out for her hair.

"Jack! It's my hair!" She held onto the end did her hair.

"Aww, what will make you let me play with your hair?" Jack pried restlessly, his eyes fixed onto her braid.

"Nothing." Elsa decided quickly, frowning slightly. Jack pondered for a second then leaned in a kisses her nose.

"Now can I play with your hair?" He pleaded.

"Nope." Jack dipped his heard towards her again and kissed her cheek.

"Now?" He blinked at her and Elsa shook her head with an amused look. Jack tilted his head forward and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away after a little while.

"N-." Jack was interrupted by the snap of twigs. Elsa and Jack's heads shot up to glare beyond the willow. The distinct hair of a certain strawberry blonde was seen.

"Anna!" It was Jack's turn to call her out.

"Hi?" Her head peaked out from behind a tree trunk.

"Really? Why do you have to stalk us?" Elsa glared at her, her lips pulled back and pressed into a thin line.

"But I'm not here alone! Moms hear too!" Anna flicked her hand up and pointed to someone else that was distinct amount the trees.

"Mom! You are just as bad, you should be ashamed!" Elsa shrieked at them. They gave a foolish smile.

"I was curious, we'll leave now." Her mother slowly backed away and Anna gave a disappointed groan, following her as well.

"Did you video tape it?" Muttered a harsh whisper that echoed through the meadow. Jack and Elsa glanced at each other.

"Of course I got it!" The other voice was louder and peppy. Anna. Elsa picked up the nearest rock and chucked it at the area the voices were heard.

"Ouch! Why is it always me that gets hit when I spy?" Anna's shrill voice complained. The crunch of their footsteps sped out until a pregnant silence grew.

"Well, I see were Anna gets her personality from." Jack blinked and tilted his head to face Elsa.

"Yup." Elsa answered wistfully. Another thought crossed Jack's mind.

"Now about your hair-"

**So... that happened! Next should be all the wedding planning and stuff I guess! If anyone wants anything specific or something to happen I would be happy to know what it it!**


End file.
